Dreams Do Come True?
by TearsOnMySleeve
Summary: Booth and Bones are married, and have a son. This is everything Booth ever wanted. He's life is "Perfect." Bones isn't so sure though. What's she going to do? Will thier perfect life not be so perfect anymore?
1. Spring Cleaning

"Booth! Can you take Jeremy outside. I'm trying to clean up!" Jeremy was our two year old son, and as all mom's know toddlers tend to be a mess.

"Bones, calm down. Enjoy having little Jeremy here."

"I can do that later. Look at this place. It's a disaster." Booth sighed and carried Jeremy outside. I could hear Jeremy start to cry, but I closed the back door and started wishing some dishes, start a load of laundry, clean the living room, put all Jeremy's toys back into his room, vaccum, but another load of laundry in, cleaned Booth and mines bedroom, cleaned both the bathrooms, put in another load of laundry, fold all the clothes and put them away, and made dinner all before the boys came back.

"Dang Bones. You did a good job."

"It's not great, but it's better."

"It looks wonderful."

"I'm going to take Jer-bear up for a bath then put him down for bed." I passed Booth the remote knowing he was probably going to turn on a Football game.

"Hurry back." We smilied at each other I carried Jeremy over to Booth.

"Tell daddy goodnight, and you love him."

"Goodnight daddy! Love you!"

"Goodnight little man. I love you too." I gave Jeremy a long, hot bath hoping he would acctully sleep threw the whole night. He yawned.

"You tired Jer?"

"No!" I smilied.

"When can I see Parker again?" He asked splashing water. Jeremy hasn't seen Parker since he was six months old. I can't beilive he acctully remembered him.

"I don't know hunny. I'll ask daddy." I pulled him out of the tub, dried him off, put on his pj's, and laid him down in his bed, covered him up, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Jeremy. Sweet dreams."

"Good night mommy! I love you!" I turned off his light, closed his door. I was exaushted. No one was kidding when the said kids were a handful...


	2. Baby Toys

Booth was still asleep when I finally gave up on sleep. I spent the whole night just staring at the ceiling. I wasn't even thinking about anything in particular. So, I finaly got up at five in the morning. I covered Booth up better, due to the fact the covers were all down by his feet, got dressed, checked on baby Jeremy, started more laundry... The boys ran downstairs.

"Ha! I beat you."

"No, I beated you."

"I came down here first!" Jeremy wined. Gosh look what Booth started.

"So, I saw her first."

"That's not fair!" Jeremy cried. Obviously he didn't get enough sleep. Booth must of woke him up.

"Booth why must you do this?" I grabbed little Jermy off the floor and sit him up on the counter. He loved it up there, for some reason. I had no idea why.

"I'm just playing with him. Relax."

"All you do is play with him."

"He's a little boy he needs to play 24/7."

"Well, I spent a million dollors on toys. He can play with those."

"Those are baby toys though."

"Yeah! There baby toys mom!" I shut my eyes trying not to scream. I missed my old life. This life is getting out of hand. I opened my eyes. Both boys looked scared. Good. They should be.

"Okay, well then I'll go buy you big boy toys."

"Are we going to throw away the baby toys?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. Let's go upstairs and get dressed." Jeremy ran upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked grabbing my waist.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Jeremy came running down the stairs.

"Jeremy be careful!" Booth and I screamed at the same time.

"I'm not gonna fall!" Jeremy said as Both picked him up. Booth smilied.

"He's certinley your son." I muttered, walking away.


	3. Dead Boddies

We were just finishing up with dinner when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He said into the phone as he picked it up. He listened for awhile and then said "Okay, well be right there."

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked playing with the pancakes.

"Mommy and I have a case."

"Eww dead boddies!" Jeremy shuddered. I smilied. Jeremy was just like Booth. They Booth looked the same, hated dead boddies... Booth always said when we had our baby girl she would look just like me-

"I know! We have to go though. That's how we make money." Booth explained.

"Oooh." Jeremy said.

"Should we take Jeremy with us?" Booth asked, as I went to go grap his keys.

"Yeah, we can't leave him here alone." Booth nodded, I passed him the keys, picked up Jeremy, and we all walked out to the car. It was a silent car ride. We left Jeremy in the car and examined the body. Cam was already there.

"Female. Early 20's." Cam stated.

"Is it murder?" Booth asked.

"No need to be talk to me like that."

"I'm sorry?"

"Is he always like this?"

"Nope. He's usually worse."

"No way."

"Yeah-"

"Okay ladies back to work."

"Did you ever get that baby girl Seeley?"

"Not yet." He smilied.

"Wow." Jeremy started crying from the car. Can't he be quiet for five minutes?

"I'll get him." Booth said, jogging to the car.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked me once Booth was out of hearing distance.

"Nothing."

"You look like your heads going to exploide."

"I wish." Cam's mouth fell open

"You don't like the married life?"

"I do. I'm just think we had kids to early. I just miss it being Booth and I. Alone." I sighed.

"You need a break. You havn't had one in two years."

"Booth just assumes life's now a game since we have a young child. It's not. He used to be fun-" A tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Cam pulled me in for a hug.

"Everythings going to be okay."

"Thank you." I sniffiled.

"Bones what's wrong?" Booth came back to the area the remains were found. Cam and I pulled away from our hug.

"Nothing's wrong Seeley. Leave her alone." Cam said. "We need this body shipped to the lab!" She screamed at the rest of the FBI agents. She gave Booth one last serious look before walking away. I wiped my eyes one last time before I turned towards Booth. He looked worried.


End file.
